


I´m sorry

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bill Cipher, Child Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Multi, NFSW, Snuff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Pedia disculpas, pero siendo sinceros ¿Porque pedia perdon?





	1. Advertencias

La siguiente historia contiene temas sensibles y/o polémicos que como tal se deben tomar como lo que son. En ningún momentos se usan para promoverlos como algo positivo ni con uso de morbo.

Si usted cree que puede dañar su sensibilidad, le pedimos que se retire ya que no nos haremos responsables de la posibles consecuencias. Queda a su responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Gracias por su atención.


	2. Prólogo

El primero recuerdo que tenía Bill en su mente de forma nítida y dolorosamente real era cuando solo contaba con cinco años. Era una tarde de domingo nublado y tranquilo en su casa mientras su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina mientras él se entretenía con una hojas blancas junto con sus crayolas debajo de la mesa, oculto por el gran mantel que cubría demasiado; anteriormente su madre le había sugerido que se pusiera a dibujar en el pequeño mueble en medio de la sala aprovechando de que su padre no estuviera viendo un partido en la televisión mientras tomaba de aquellas latas doradas o que tomara asiento en una de las sillas para dibujar sobre la mesa para no sentirse tan incómodo, pero él había reclinado la oferta. Se sentía demasiado bien en ese pequeño espacio mientras se tendía en el piso y se ponía a dibujar. La mujer no volvió a insistir para poner atención a sus labores mientras escuchaba esa música pop que escuchaba de la pequeña grabadora que estaba en la barra de la cocina que separaba con la sala.

Después de meditar unos momentos por lo que haría decidió dibujar su casa, algo demasiado sencillo pues era muy pequeña algo que no parecía gustarle mucho a sus padres, pero a él le parecía bastante mona, suficiente espacio para ellos tres. Cogió un lápiz poniéndose las manos en la obra.

Cuando había terminado la casa dejo el papel cuando olio esos macarrones con queso que estaba preparando su mamá; amaba demasiado los macarrones con queso que preparaba que no entendía porque su papá se quejaba alegando que será demasiada mala. El simplemente no entendía eso, sabia delicioso. Tomando su dibujo salió de su pequeño escondite para ponerse al lado de la mujer de cabellos tan rubios como los de él.

—Mami ¿Pronto comeremos?— pregunto llamando su atención.

—Cuando tu padre llegue lo haremos— sonrió cansada— ¿Eso es nuevo?— pregunto señalando el dibujo por lo que el niño solo asintió como respuesta — ¿Podría verlo?

—Aunque todavía no lo termino— le paso el dibujo. Para ser solo un niño tenía cualidades. La mujer sonrió al verlo.

—Es demasiado bonito Billy, serás un gran artista.

—Yo creo que sí, pero necesito terminarlo— estiro su pequeña mano recibiendo el dibujo— ¿crees que a papá también le guste?

—Esperemos que si— revolvió sus cabellos— ahora no te quito más el tiempo.

Asintió para volver debajo de la mesa para observar la pequeña casa de color azul plasmada en la hoja blanca ¿Qué le hacía falta? Oh si, el ambiente. Pensaba hacer un día soleado; el cielo azul, suaves y esponjosas nubes blancas y el sol resplandeciendo en lo más alto. Pero también sería mejor mostrar un ambiente gris como el que podía apreciar todo ese día que aunque se veía triste era demasiado acogedor. Tomo un crayón gris para pintar lo que sería el cielo. Sin duda era algo que le gustaría a su padre.

Golpes a la puerta le interrumpieron. Escucho el leve grito que soltaba su madre a la par de un cucharon que cayó al suelo, demasiado cerca de él, lo más seguro es que había asustado tanto como él; conforme paso el tiempo los golpes se hacían más fuertes, violentos, la mujer paso rápido por la mesa para ir abrir.

La puerta se abrió y de forma instintiva se agarró el dibujo para abrazarlo contra su pecho cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos provenir de la sala. Odiaba demasiado cuando sus padres discutían, en especial cuando su padre hablaba de esa forma tan rara y hacia llorar a mamá. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerro sus ojos cuando escucho los alaridos de dolor su madre, de nuevo la estaba golpeando, esto llevaría demasiado tiempo o eso pensó. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico no duro ni cinco minutos cuando se escuchó un golpe aun más fuerte de los anteriores para escucharse una balada de la radio. Por un momento pensó salir de la mesa, pero un miedo la impedía mover siquiera el más mínimo musculo. La música le daba nervios ¿Cómo es que podía seguir sonando?

—Bill...Billy— lentamente volteo al escuchar el breve susurro alcoholizado de su padre, el olor de la bebida le daba demasiado asco— ¿Qué haces pequeño?

El mismo tardo en responder en especial cuando abrió sus ojos pues aun los matenia abiertos. Lo que más llamo la atención fue las manos de su progenitor que estaban manchados de una sustancia roja. Esa misma también manchaba su pantalón y formaba un fino camino a la sala. Era demasiado rojo asi como los cabellos de su padre que no reflejaba enojo o cansancio como siempre parecía estar.

—Y-yo...estaba dibujando— le enseño el dibujo el cual tomo entre sus manos manchándolo de carmesí.

—Es muy bonito.

—A mamá también le gusto demasiado ¿Dónde estás? Dijo que comeríamos macarrones con queso cuando llegaras ¿está bien? La escuche llorar mucho— la angustia se reflejaba en su voz, no quería ver a su madre sufrir,

—Oh eso— poso la hoja en el piso — tu mamá ya no está— afirmo Phil Cipher sin ningún tacto a su pequeño hijo de cinco años. El golpe mortal que le había dado a su esposa en la nuca por accidente lo confirmaban.

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo fic que será una pequeña historia de 5-6 capítulos.
> 
> Sé que el principio no es como lo puse en la advertencias, pero después entenderán porque las puse
> 
> ¿Reviews? Me encantaría saber que opinan al respecto, así como lo que piensan que ocurrirá.
> 
> Chao


	3. Sesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: La violación es un tema demasiado delicado. Glorificarlo seria un error grave, esta historia trata de tomarlo como un tema seria así como las diferentes parafilias desviadas que se toman como un crimen si no es del consentimiento del sometido. Gracias por su atencion

Sesión 1.

Bill había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre, no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera que no pasara nada cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien, podía notar en sus ojos el miedo ¿Por qué me tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por matar a su madre? Yo solo la empuje, ella también pudo haberme matado a mí. Pero bueno, era solo un pequeño, además su miedo no era malo, me ayudaba en realidad.

Cuando entre a la habitación, él me esperaba ansioso; no lo culpo, en la mañana lo he encerrado aquí sin siquiera decirle nada y de seguro su pequeña cabeza está llena de dudas. Algo que como el padre responsable que soy, estaré a gusto de responder. Dejo la cámara digital, que junto a muchos caprichos he comprado del dinero del seguro de mi esposa.

—Billy— llame su atención y el me vio con gran curiosidad— ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?— pregunte, pero solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, negándose hablar— supongo que hay que empezar con algo simple ¿extrañas a tu madre, verdad?

—Si— hizo una pausa— le extraño demasiado— su voz temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría— padre ¿Qué haces?— pregunto cuando sintió como le abrazaba. Es cierto, en ningún momento había actuado amable con él.

—Yo también extraño a tu madre, pequeño— bese su frente— era una mujer muy hermosa.

—Lo era— empezó a sollozar— quiero que vuelva con nosotros, se llevarían bien— oh pequeño ingenuo, los dos nos odiábamos demasiado, no creo que la muerte nos haga recapacitar—quiero que este aquí— sus pequeñas manos aprietan mi camisa. Solo me quedo consolarlo para hacerlo calmar un poco, subiéndole a mis piernas pero evitando que sienta el bulto entre mis pantalones.

—Pero ella ya no podrá volver con nosotros, solo estamos los dos— limpie sus lágrimas.

—Te quiero papi— sonrió de una forma tan dulce que me asusto un momento que no pudiera controlarme.

—Yo también te quiero hijo— dio un leve besos en sus labios, algo demasiado inocente para mi gusto— aunque ese no es el motivo del porque estás aquí.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— pregunto totalmente ingenuo y solo lo baje de mis piernas para levantarme.

La habitación que tenía era algo sencillo y es que no necesitaba demasiado; solo era la cama, dos pequeños buros, un mueble para mi ropa y encima un televisor de pantalla plana junto con un dvd que en su interior ya estaba el disco que mi hijo viera. Solo tuve que encender la tv donde salía el menú donde estaban varios videos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto de inmediato Bill mientras seleccionaba el primer video que le mostraría.

—Veras Bill— me senté a su lado tocando con mi mano libre uno de sus pequeños muslos aun enfundados en ese pequeño pantalón— tu madre era una mujer excepcional, una esposa que cumplía todas sus responsabilidades, pero ahora que falta, ahora tu deberás de hacerlo— lo acariciaba lentamente de arriba abajo— claro no haría eso sino confiara en ti. A pesar de que solo era un niño, eres demasiado maduro y sé que podrás con ellos, tengo razón— la poca seguridad que ya mostraba de repente parecía desvanecerse, pero aún asintió para ver que entendía— bien, ahora te enseñare algo básico el día de hoy— puse el video de la pornografía infantil que había descargado.

Mostrando mí faceta más seria vi el video con mi hijo; este mostraba a un pequeño de 12 años totalmente desnudo y sentando frente a una gran cama con sabanas rojas, así como sus ojos que parecían haber llorado. De pronto apareció un hombre grande y gordo que sin darle tiempo al chiquillo de defenderse, le tomo de los cabellos para obligarlo hacerle un sexo oral; no era cuidadoso, ni por lo menos, se notaba como al chico le daba arcadas. Este video no duro mucho, sino hasta que el pervertido saco su miembro y se corrió en su rostro lloroso preguntando quien era su puta a lo que el chico en un susurro audible respondía "yo papá"

—...— me miro asustado cuando le abrace por la cintura— ¿Por qué le hace eso su papá?

—Es un pequeño como tú, que cumple las obligaciones que antes hacia su mami— explique calmado abriendo sus pequeñas piernas que junto casi de inmediato— ahora tu debes de hacer esto.

Le empuje de la cama haciendo que cayera de rodillas; aprovechándose que estaba atónito aproche para bajarme los pantalones y el bóxer lo suficiente para sacar mi más notoria erección que exigía atención. En parte no era mentira lo que le decía a Bill; esas pobre criaturas, los padres degenerados como yo engañaban a sus hijos con que era su obligación. Si les dolía no les importaba para nada.

Acomodo al pequeño entre sus piernas y tomando sus pequeñas manos mi pene lo llevo a su boca; cabe agregar que su boca era demasiado pequeña y solo lograba caber mi glande así que solo lo tome de los cabellos para hundirme en lo más profundo de su garganta ocupando que me chupara un poco más; disfruto de sus espasmos y la sensación de sus arcadas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con lágrimas por el dolor que le estaba causando. Oh pequeño, esto solo es un pequeño preparativo, y si pensaba que eso podría hacerme sentir compasión; estaba demasiado equivocado. Seguía violando su dulce boca hasta que sentí un terrible dolor al sentir como me mordía.

—Maldito hijo de puta— le separe de golpe viendo como comenzaba a vomitar lo poco que había comido — ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?— tomándole fuerte del brazo lo lance con violencia contra la cama haciendo que cayera sobre este boca arriba.

—No me toques, me haces daño— susurro afónico escogiéndose sobre sí mismo, presa del horror. No tardó mucho en romper en llanto.

—Oh hijo, pero esto me duele más a mí que a ti— tampoco esperaba que fuera tan fácil, estaba abusando sexualmente de un crio que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en este mundo. Fui al buro donde tenía algunos caprichos, sacando un par de esposar— pero hoy has sido un chico muy malo. Pensé que serias más fuerte.

—Papá, por favor— se resistió cuando espose una de sus muñecas- eran pequeñas, encajaban perfectamente- mientras ponía el otro extremo a la cabecera de la cama— yo no quería, lo siento.

—Solo te quedaras aquí— dije acariciando su rostro— adiós— bese su frente para dejarlo encerrado en la habitación.

Sesión 2

—No te ves bien— le tome de la barbilla ya que ni siquiera respondía— Bill.

El no contesto, pero no había necesidad, su estado era notablemente terrible pero era natural, después de todo lo había abandonado en mi habitación por dos días enteros sin comer ni beber nada. Su muñeca aprisionada estaba demasiado lastimada por los forcejeos y en medio de sus piernas se olía el pestilente olor de la mierda y la orina.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto llamando un poco su atención y solo asintió levemente— espera un momento, te prepare algo delicioso de comer— salí para ir a la cocina donde me esperaba un plato de sopa caliente mezclada de mi semen. No tarde mucho en regresar para darle de comer. El pobre comió como desesperado sin importarle que estuviera tragando.

—Gracias por la comida— susurro al terminarse la sopa— ¿me puedes quitar esto?— pregunto señalando apenas la esposa que le torturaba— me duele mucho.

—Lo siento, ya lo hare— busque la llave para liberarlo— ¿ahora has entendido el mal que has provocado?

—No quería morderte— susurro sintiendo una gran alegría— no quería lastimarte— el pobre estaba llevando una culpa que ni siquiera era suya, era demasiado sublime.

—Ya tranquilo— acaricie sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a salir— no sucede nada— no pude resistir a besar sus labios, devorarlos sería la palabra más indicada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto confundido tocando sus labios.

—Un beso Billy, así besaba a tu madre— mentía, me daba asco siquiera tocarla— y lo hacía porque la amaba, como a ti— le bese esta vez de forma un poco más suave.

—Yo también te amo papi— sonrió inocente — aunque ayer.

—También me excedí, lo siento— mentir era demasiado sencillo— pero aun así seguiremos con esto y mientras tanto no saldrás de esta habitación ¿entendiste?— solo asintió con la cabeza, eso era suficiente para mí— aunque no haremos mucho, estas demasiado sucio y no podemos seguir así.

—No pude ir al baño— justifico avergonzado por su accidente— pero ya iré a limpiarme yo solito—quiso levantarse, pero no sería así.

—No, quédate aquí— tomándole de los hombros lo deje de nuevo sentado en la cama— quiero asegurarme que quedes limpio además de curar tu muñeca.

De nuevo lo deje para regresar con un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, una cubeta mediana llena de agua, una delgada manguera corta, un pequeño embudo de plástico y unas toallas húmedas. Dejando todo esto en la cama le despoje de sus ropas recibiendo un poco de ayuda de su parte, siendo lo último sus pequeños pantalones y su ropa interior que están totalmente manchado de sus desechos. Por un momento pienso que lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos seria obligarlo a comer de su propia mierda embarrada en su ropa, pero era totalmente injustificado y lo vería como una tiranía de mi parte, cuando esa no era la intención. Quería que todos aquellas bajeas que le hare le quede como constancia que solo es su culpa.

—Bien quiero que te pongas en cuatro— mi miro sin entender— como un gato— aclare, al parecer ahora si capto pues se puso sobre sus manos y sus rodillas dando perfectamente una vista hermosa de su redondo trasero manchado de café. A muchos le daría asco, pero a mí me provocaba demasiado.

Tomando las toallas húmedas comencé a limpiar sus pequeñas nalgas escuchando sus pequeñas risas; le gustaba demasiado, cuando la mierdas había desaparecido- en sí, no había sido demasiado fácil, estaba demasiado pegada a su piel- cuando estaba limpias al igual de sus pequeños genitales comencé a lamerlos, en especial por encima de sus apenas notables testículos y el contorno de su pequeño ano. Sus risas habían pasado por encima de apenas jadeos que no comprendía en absoluto. El pobre no sabía lo que era el placer, pero era su padre, yo le enseñaría. Yo le mostraría la forma más perversa y humillantes obtener tal sensación. Introduje mi lengua en su ano y soltó un ligero grito; agarre a mi mano esas hermoso culo para evitar que escapara, quería degustarlo además todavía tenía un ligero sabor a mierda que encendía mi excitación. Cuando me separe pude su rostro sonrojado y confundido; tenía solo seis años, que su padre lo estimulare analmente no era normal.

— ¿Cómo se sintió?— pregunte presa de la curiosidad.

—Raro ¿Por qué?— esa inocencia era demasiado para mí.

—Porque eso también ha sido para de tus deberes y tengo que felicitarte, lo has hecho de maravilla, estoy orgulloso de ti, y falta poco para terminar.

— ¿Terminara qué?

—De limpiarte bien, te juro que te sentirás mejor.

Viendo que ya no protestaba agarre primero la pequeña manguera la cual con cuidado metí en al ano de mi hijo que empezó a retroceder y gemir de dolor a pesar de la previa lubricación. Acariciando su espalda como método de calmarlo metí una gran parte, la suficiente para que no pudiera expulsar, en el otro extremo de la manguera coloque la embudo que encajo a la perfección; tengo que ser sincero la clismafilia no era una parafilia que me gustara demasiado, pero era un buen método de limpieza y lo que necesitaba mi pequeño era una limpieza. Con paciencia e ignorando las suplicas de que lo sacara la manguera en su culo comenzó a meter su agua, pasando por la manguera para llenarlo.

—N-no...está muy frio— murmuraba apenas moviéndose sus pequeñas caderas, pero esa solo intentos en vanos— papá no me gusta.

—Ya pasara, no te preocupes— echaba más y más agua hasta que su pequeño vientre empezara a hincharse por el agua que ya estaba colándose en sus entrañas. Solo termine cuando acabe el agua de la cubeta.

—Todo terminara pronto y ahora solo quiero que te abraces a mí— le avise pero al parecer ni siquiera se atreve a verme— ¿Bill?

— ¿Tú me quieres?— pregunto apenas en un susurro.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que te quiero y estas cosas poco a poco te gustaran solo que estás muy pequeño — empezó a llorar de forma amarga; sabía que sentía no me lo creería, eso no le gustaría. Mejor dicho, ya ni siquiera sabría que era aquello que le causaría dolor y que placer, lo rompería totalmente. Me senté en la cama con las piernas abiertas donde puse la cubeta en medio de ellas y sin darle tiempo de responder lo cogí en mis brazos para sentarlo en encima de la cubeta, instintivamente de abrazo a mí— buen niño, ahora abre la boca, vamos, obedece a papi— el me siguió la corriente y mientras empezaba a besar de forma aún más morbosa mis manos bajaron a su inflamado estomago para apretarlo haciendo de que su trasero saliera el líquido manchado de marrón por la mierda, al menos al inicio pues al final, estaba más cristalina. Bill se pegó a mi cuerpo, más aliviado por la falta de presión a sus órganos internos.

Cuando todo termino estaba totalmente exhausto por lo que terminar la limpieza que era cambiar las sabanas por unas limpias, curar su muñeca para evitar una infección y arroparlo con ropa más cómoda y limpia, lo acomode en la cama para que durmiera. De nuevo lo encere en la habitación. Ya sería después para enseñarlo a tenerlo a mi merced.

Sesión 3

Bill comenzó poco a poco a entender la situación de esclavo a lo que estaba siendo sometido por mí, a pesar que después del enema no me había excedido mucho; seguía alimentándolo con la comida mezclada con semen que devoraba sin reprochar nada ya que solo lo hacia una vez al día, ya no reprochaba cada momento en que lo manoseara o le ordenaba a que me hiciera un oral- ahora controlando mis impulsos para enterrar mi pene en su boca- Ahora todo aquello era grabado en video, como anteriormente no había hecho.

También, cabía agregar, comenzó a mostrarle el gran arsenal de videos pornográficos enfatizando los de pederastia y humillación; no había necesidad que aquellas videos eran instrucción que debía de acatar y aunque eso en los primeros días le causaba terror, ahora ya no le causaban nada. Como compensas ion, al terminar aquellos videos le permitía ver todas las caricaturas que él quisiera, después de todo, solo era un niño y eso lo calmaba.

Así pasaron dos semanas de tranquilidad y calma lo cual ya me empezaba aburrir; Bill también parecía ansioso de salir, no es algo que cualquiera soportaría cualquiera. A veces me preguntaba cuando saldría y cuando contestaba que cuando fuera más obediente solo actuara más pasivo a pesar de su obvio asco.

Era suficiente, yo también quería algo de diversión, además que estaba faltando poco para que volviera a salir. Tal vez un juego sería lo más adecuado.

—Te he traído unos regalos— fue lo único que comente antes de darle un bolsa negra de basura que dudo tomar. Temía que fuera algo que le hiciera daño— vamos, está bien.

Así fue, como lentamente su sacando los objetos que había comprado. Mucho de ellos eran peluches de animales que le alegraron demasiado, incluso abrazaba a casa uno de ellos cuando los sacaba. No obstante, no todo fue felicidad y cuando saco esa pequeña lencería y vestidos pequeños que no daban a la imaginación le hizo temer lo peor. Vamos, esa ropa me había costado demasiado, había hecho que esa ropa sensual le hiciera a su medida y realmente tenía que callar a quien lo hizo con bastante dinero.

— ¿Por qué esta ropa? No soy una niña— comento con sutileza.

—Pues son cosas que usaba tu mami, ahora quiero que te la pongas tú— comente.

Siento rígidas todas sus acciones cuando logro desnudarse para ponerse aquella diminuta ropa interior de encaje negro que apenas cubría su diminuto pene y testículos cubiertos por el trasparente baby doll de tela blanca. No tarde mucho en tomar la cámara para empezar a dale indicaciones que posara de formas obscenas; por momentos pensaba que también sería lo indicado que hiciera gestos dignos de una prostituta pero su rostro sonrojado. Pronto cambie el baby doll por esa imitación pornográfico de colegiala que era una blusa blanca y una minifalda de color azul oscuro que dejaba vista sus pantys. Indicándole que se sentara en la orilla de la cama la sesión de fotos comenzó a tornarse tan excitante que sin remedio comencé a masturbarme con una mano mientras en la siguiente seguía tomando fotos.

—Sí, separa las piernas y sube algo la falda, si ahora empieza a chupar tus dedos como si fuera un dulce... ahora lleva esos dedos a tu lindo culito...Bill no te lo estoy pidiendo sabes...eras obediente, echa tu cabeza para atrás, como si lo gozaras como un perra— realmente aquello era demasiado, en especial amaba escuchar sus sollozos por meter sus dedos por sus estrecho ano. No estaba gozando del sexo; era totalmente asqueroso, le dolía demasiado, en resumen no eran como aquellos relatos guarros donde muestran a los niños donde lo disfrutaban— para— ordene a lo cual se sacó el dedo, respirando agitadamente.

Deje la cámara en el buro- tenía suficiente para masturbarme – para ir por unos pequeños vibradores que tenían un pequeño control unidos a delgado cable color rosa como era todo el juguete sexual.

—Ahora quiero que te quedes quieto— me acerque a él y quedando enfrente me arrodille quedando en medio de sus delgadas piernas. Sin que nadie que me detuviera le arranque las pantis a la fuerza— eres una buena putita— tome entre mis manos las pequeña prenda— ¿sabes lo que significa? Que eres una basura, no vales absolutamente nada y solo estas aquí para abrir las piernas y ser violado— agarre uno de los vibradores para metérselo con relativa facilidad pues ya estaba algo dilatado.

—N-no, me lastimas— susurro moviéndose incomodo— se siente muy...— soltó un gran gemido cuando encendí las vibraciones. Apuesto que sentía ese leve placer mezclado con dolor, y eso haría odiarse a sí mismo por gustarle algo que era tan asqueroso.

—Estas equivocado tocando su pequeño pene que estaba poniéndose duro, era un acto reflejo de su cuerpo por lo que se— Te gusta ¿no? Pequeña mujerzuela— ahogaba mis risas al ver como restregaba sus muslos— ahora, hijo ¿Qué eres?— me miro confundido— repite "soy una puta"

—S-soy una puta— susurraba con la voz quebrada por el llanto y los gemidos involuntarios— papá sácalo.

—Di que eres la puta de papi...

—Por favor— ya no podía llorar, parecía que se habían agotado sus lágrimas— soy la puta de papi— murmuro para tirarse en el colchón separando sus pequeñas piernas lo que aproveche para introducir el otro vibrador que encendí de inmediato— ¡Para!— grito afónico, sin embargo no intento hacer nada, ya no tenía nada de fuerzas.

—Tú no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera para rogar que me detenga— deje los vibradores para continuar la masturbación hasta llegar al orgasmo manchando su hermoso rostro que reflejaba su shock. Realmente tendría un gran trauma, aunque todavía no hemos terminado.

Mantuve ahí los pequeños juguetes metidos en su ano durante media hora; en el transcurso el quedo desmayado. Las quite sin cuidado alguno, pero ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado cansado. Con cuidado lo metí en la cama, besando sus labios suavemente recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de su parte. No tarde mucho en abandonarlo. No tardaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Sesión 4

Hoy era un día especial; era el cumpleaños de Bill. Ya era todo un niño de siete años y hoy he querido darle un premio especial o al menos así yo lo veía así. Todo el día no ha visto los videos de papá, le he dado de comer lo que más quería- esta vez sin semen encima- y le había regalado otros peluches. Era demasiado obvio que mi pequeño estaba demasiado feliz incluso más que cuando su madre estaba con nosotros.

— ¿Qué te parece hijo?— pregunto cargándole en mis brazos. Bill se abrazó a mi enredando sus bracitos en mi cuello— ¿te han gustado todos sus regalos?— asintió dándome pequeños besos en las mejillas— ¿Por qué no besas a papi como le gusta?

—Claro— asintió besando mi boca de esa forma tan morbosa donde nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y aunque seguía siendo torpe en sus movimientos eso me gustaba. Y aunque ahora demostraba más obediencia y sumisión, no significaba que dejara hacerle daño, en realidad quería hacerlo con más deseo.

—Basta— le separo — esto no es todo, mi pequeño— lo deje en la cama — tengo otro pequeño regalo para ti, espera un momento— Salí para regresar en un par de minutos.

Era una caja decorada de papel amarillo y con un gran moño rojo decorado. Bill dudo en tomarlo y abrirlo, estaba asustado de encontrar algo que le hiciera daño. Sin embargo esa paranoia desapareció en su rostro cuando comenzó a sacar varias libretas, lápices, acuarelas, pinceles, colores y plumones. Sabía lo mucho que amaba dibujar y estaba consciente que esos regalos eran aún mejor que los peluches de felpa.

—Esto— veía como quería empezar a llorar— muchas gracias— abrió uno de los cuadernos con intenciones de dibujar pero lo detuve — ¿quieres dibujar conmigo?— sonrió dándome otra libreta pero también negué.

—Antes que nada quiero decirte que este regalo al ser especial, debes darme un pago por esto.

—Pero eso es un regalo— reprocho frunciendo el ceño— no puedes hacer por esto— bien debía de admitir que me gusto ese deja de rebeldía momentánea. Sin darle tiempo de defenderse la divina bofetada tan dura que cayó de la cama con el labio partido. Sentí una punzada de placer al sentir como comenzó a llorar.

—Mira estúpido mocoso— le agarre de los cabellos alzándole para que me viera— tu eres mi puta, no debes cuestionar lo que haga ya que solo debes obedecer ¿entendiste?— escucho apenas audible si por lo que lo solté— pensé ser amable contigo, pero no voy a perdonarte solo por ser tu cumpleaños y recibirás un castigo— comencé arrancarle la ropa. No había resistencia y quería burlarme de eso, pero preferí no hacerlo, después de todo estaba dándose cuenta de su lugar— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bill?

—Hoy no papi, lo siento, ya no me quejare— empezó a rogarme— no me castigue.

—Contéstame— bruscamente le separe las piernas para meter dos dedos de golpe en su ano haciendo que gritara de dolor. No importaba cuantas veces le metiera los dedos, siempre estaba apretado y tendía a desgarrarlo algo que personalmente era de mi gozo, era como si siempre fuera virgen

—S-siete— apenas pudo pronunciar tratando de patearme.

—Bien— separaba mis dedos como si fueran tijeras fijándome en ese pequeño hilo rojo que se escurría en su pequeño trasero— entonces iniciemos— lo saque viendo que estaba rojo— quiero que te metas siete plumones, colores o pinceles como quieres en tu culito— explique viendo su cara horrorizada— papá ya te ayudo dilatándote aunque si bien no lo hacer lo que te pido no tendrás tu regalo además que te violare con mi pene— señalando mi entrepiernas que se notaba en el pantalón. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había penetrado.

Sin decir nada y temblando de forma muy notable, tomo las cajas de colores y plumas esparciéndolos en la cama. Ahora su cabeza debía ser un total lio, las cosas que más amaba ahora le provocarían un dolor extremo. Escogió primero un color rojo; sabía que eran más delgados que los plumones, pero al ser de madera lastimaban más; se colocó en cuatro dándome una vista perfecta de su maltratado trasero. Sentí la erección aún más molesta en mis pantalones cuando lo vi introducirse el color en su ano el cual entro con bastante facilidad. Así entraron fácilmente otros dos, pero al intentar un cuarto comenzó a llorar pues le comenzó a lastimar.

—Vamos cielo, te falta más de la mitas— le "alenté" mientras me empezaba masturbar sin el menor pudor. Realmente era excitante el modo en que se violaba así mismo.

—Me arde— murmuro apenas agarrando un plumón delgado, al ser de plástico no le lastimo al introducirlo.

Tal vez era solo por instante y los videos pornográficos le estaban trastornando la mente que los dos siguientes término primero lubricándolos con su saliva; la presión que se veía en su trasero era obscena y salía más sangre de su estrecha entrada. Se asimilaba como alfiletero, y aunque era una buena imagen, había fallado.

Me acerque con intenciones de quitarle de golpe los lápices para hundir mi pene en su culo abierto para dejar en claro su derrota hasta que vi cómo se ensarto un delgado pincel que usaría para las acuarelas; tenía que admirarlo aunque realmente había esperado fornicarlo como se debía el día de su cumpleaños como un recuerdo especial. Antes que nada era un hombre de palabras, ya seria para otra ocasión.

Bill se tumbó, totalmente agotado y yo aproveche para terminar mi paja ensuciando su ensanchado trasero. Tomo muchas fotos sobre aquella imagen. Para ese entonces esta inconsciente, había sido demasiado para él. Acomode todo sus cosas, le quite los objetos que tenía metidos y cure el desgarre que había sufrido.

Ahora con sus nuevos peluches que le acompañaban lo recosté. Pensaba que hoy será el último día, además que ahora podría poseerlo, pero tan veía que todavía faltaba, podía rebelarse y esa idea no era de completo mi gusto, ya vería cuando seria el momento adecuado.

Sesión 5

Bill me suplicaba que no le hiciera daño, que no quería que me enojara con él, pero no había excusa; había salido de la habitación sin mi permiso, bien también había cometido una imprudencia de dejar la puerta sin seguro alguno, después de todo solo iría a la tienda a comprarme una cerveza, pero él no tenía ningún derecho para salir ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo veía? Estaría acabado. Por mi suerte no tarde y había evitado que saliera de este apestoso departamento.

—Yo no quería escapar— empezó a sollozar, ya sabía lo que le esperaba— solo quería usar el baño, lo siento.

Le mire confundido ¿realmente a eso solo salió? Por algo demasiado patético se arriesgó. Bueno, había algo bueno en esa acción y es que no quería escapar. Tenía una buena vía de escape y prefirió no hacerlo, era una buena señal, no obstante, tenía que aprender la lección y debía ser castigado. Oh y vaya que tenía ahora que le veía demasiado desesperado por cumplir aquella necesidad tan básica.

—Solo tenía que esperarme, mocoso estúpido— me hinque al verlo caer de rodillas. Con fuerza sostuve sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, pero si quiero ir al baño— suplicaba, pobrecito— no quería que te enojaras conmigo si ensucio el cuarto.

—Entiendo— le solté — hazlo, haz tus necesidades.

—Pero este no es el baño, no quiero— negó nervioso, lo más seguro es que recordaba la limpieza que le había obligado hacer.

—No te preocupes, solo hazlo— dije y el no tuvo de otra opción y tras bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer se puso en cuclillas en poco tiempo.

Me puse detrás de él para ver con detenimiento como defecaba, además de su rostro mostraba alivio. No fue demasiado como yo había esperaba, aunque en realidad no le daba de comer mucho, pero al menos bastaría para algo. Cuando vi cómo se levantaba le tome de nuevo de los cabellos para jalarlo, su cabeza se hiciera para atrás de una forma dolorosa que no puedo evitar gritar; grave error. Con, mi mano libre agarre sus deshechos para obligarlos a ingerir, le agarre con más fuerza cuando comenzó a forcejear, viendo su rostro entero de desesperación. Solo duramos cerca de cinco minutos, mi mano estaba casi limpia cuando termino. Sus piernas débiles ya no soportaban su propio peso y cayó ante el resto de los hediondos deshechos.

En ese momento no lloro, de hecho podía jurar que el único movimiento apenas perceptible era el pequeño movimiento de su pecho al respirar; parecía un pequeño muñeco roto y aunque su cuerpo me parecía interesante sus ojos eran un deleite para ver. Los niños siempre tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que los hacia ver genuinamente adorables ya que detonaban su verdadera estupidez antes el mundo real. Mi pequeño Bill ya no contaba con eso, sus ojos carecían incluso de vida y estaba orgulloso de ser el responsable.

—Bill, yo no quería hacerte esto— le abrace por la espalda y el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro— pero en serio si necesito para que comprendas que tú no tienes voluntad, eres mío ¿entiendes?

—Si— me miro y sin poder evitarlo le bese a pesar de lo que asqueroso que era— ¿me va a pasar lo que a mamá? ¿Voy a morir también?— pregunto.

—No, a ti te amo más a que a esa puta barata— le ayude a levantarse — ahora vamos a limpiarte— anuncio y resignado asintió. En esta ocasión fue solo un baño ocasional, aunque no pude evitar lamer la mierda que había en su cuerpo. También hice que se limpiara los dientes.

Todo el resto del día permaneció en cama y como estaba satisfecho decidió no fastidiarlo más; le puse caricaturas e incluso para la cena le prepara pasta, aunque a mí me diera asco.

—Debo de confesar que a pesar de este pequeño error, tú has sido muy obediente. Muy pronto saldrás, volverás a la escuela— mi pequeño solo me miro confundido, y sin responder nada. Vaya que ha sido inteligente, saber que hay algo oculto— y ocuparas del puesto oficial de tu madre.

—Está bien— fue su única respuesta — papá ¿te quedar a dormir conmigo? No quería estar solo— me abrazo, ya era noche y era hora de dormir.

—Por supuesto mi pequeño— asentí para ir apagar todo y tras desnudarme me metí a la cama con él— después de todo una de tus obligaciones es compartir la cama conmigo.

Lo abrace, parecía calmado o simplemente le daba igual, no quería meterme en detalles.

Sesión 6

Aquella espera que le daba a mi hijo resulto ser muy satisfactoria para mi y es que conforme pasaba el tiempo estaba siendo más complaciente, suponía que estaba desesperado y la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía incapaz de complacerme, un inútil que no podía hacer nada, su autoestima ya era algo del pasado y aunque disfrutaba de cada una de sus atenciones tampoco se lo haría saber.

—Papá— apenas dijo cuando llegue una noche. Había cambiado demasiado, su delgadez era algo para preocuparse, su piel pálida era decorada por moretones y cortadas que cariño se las ponía y sus ojos parecían dos pozos sin fondo— ¿ye puedo salir?

—Si pequeño, hoy es el día, hoy es el día— mostré una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con lentitud me desabroche los pantalones, viendo cómo se acercaba para acabar de rodillas frente a mí.

No tuve que hacer nada más pues sin perder el tiempo Bill bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior para seguido empezar a masturbarme al ritmos que tanto me gustaba; tantas palizas que le daba resulto dar unos buenos frutos para enseñarle como debía hacerlo. Le tome de los cabellos, enredando mis dedos en su cabello que se sentían sucios y enmarañados en una clara indirecta que rápidamente entendió pues metió mi miembro en su boca que apenas cabía. Empezó con un lento vaivén que fue acelerando cuando movía su cabeza disfrutando sus arcadas cuando entraba hasta su garganta. Así duramos hasta que llegue al orgasmo llenándole la boca con la mayor parte de mi semen y el resto fue a parar el suelo. Tomo aquel liquido blanco, incluso lamiendo el que había quedado en el piso.

—Hoy estas muy obediente— tomándole de las axilas lo levante, limpiando un poco su mejilla— eres perfecto— mi perfecto esclavo— ¿te gusto, mi niño?

—Si— mintió, no disfrutaba una mierda, pero quería darme la razón— me gusta mucho.

—Por eso es que ahora deseo hacerte mío, será como mi pequeña esposa— le tome de los brazos para aventarlo, el morbo de mi profanación en mis palabras me hacían actuar brusco— quítate la ropa— en esos momentos solo portaba una camiseta negra y una trusa blanca que se la quitó fácilmente— ahora ponte boca arriba y abre las piernas.

Cuando obedeció nuevamente me subí a la cama acomodándome entre sus pequeñas piernas. Acariciaba sus muslos mientras lamia su pequeño pecho que comenzaba agitarse por las indebidas ¿sentía placer ante mis caricias? ¿se odiaría por sentir esos espasmos placenteros?; pronto sus gemidos cesaron cuando sintió mi pene restregarse en su pene. Sus ojos se mostraron brevemente el horror, eso, ese debía ser la única emoción que debía mostrar aquellos claros ojos, me excitaban demasiado.

No demores en preparaciones idiotas y le penetre de una estocada, lo que más deseaba de todas mis fantasías sucias que era sodomizarlo, sentía como su ano apretaba mi pene en una dulce tortura. Comencé a moverme, sentí como comenzó a golpearme el pecho, incluso cuando empezó arañarme mientras suplicaba que parara, que doliera demasiado, que no quería más. Todo aquello era insignificante para mí.

— ¡Mami!— me detuve en seco al escuchar ese grito, eso no me gusto— ¡Mami, yo no quiero ser como mami, me duele mucho!

— ¡Cállate mierda!— le abofeteó, dejándolo casi inconsciente, sangraba por la nariz— tu estúpida mami está muerta, imbécil, nadie puede ayudarte — me agache para saborear la sangre que emanaba de su herida.

Continúe con las embestidas cuando se había "calmado" y en realidad no me sorprendió cuando termino de desmayarse. Eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto, de hecho lo tome más práctico ya que no escuchaba sus lloriqueos. Aquella noche lo hice mío una y otra vez, grabando aquellos encuentros, y cuando termine pude obtener una mejor toma de su ano destrozado, lleno de semen y sangre, sin duda mi máxima obra maestra.

Lo lleve al baño para curarle como siempre, la helada agua, lo hizo despertar pero apenas se podía mover, pobrecito, estaba rendido, pero no lo culpaba la primera vez siempre dolía, ya se acostumbraría. Cuando termine lo vestí para llevarlo de nuevo a dormir.

—Perdón— lo escucho susurrar mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—No quería decir eso...sé que debo ser fuerte, que debo ser como tu esposa, como mamá. No volverá a pasar— acaricie su rostro y el beso mis labios en un beso bastante casto— soy tuyo.

—Lo sé y te has ganado tu libertad, ahora descansa— le abrace y el no tardo en caer rendido. Si tan supiera que jamás seria libre en realidad.

Continuara.


	4. Dibujo

Despertar era lo que menos deseaba hacer y aquel pensamiento bastante deprimente y más para un niño de nueve años se repetía como un mantra todas las mañanas, apenas si lograba entender lo que le pasaba. Se levantó con cuidado y agradeciendo que la noche anterior su padre no había sido "rudo" con el en la noche y tras bostezar y tallarse los ojos miro a su progenitor, acostado justamente a su lado. Eso estaba bien, le daría tiempo para cumplir todas sus "obligaciones"

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó del lecho que compartía con el pelirrojo, deportándose por completo cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frio para empezar aquella rutina que había iniciado hacía dos años.

Encerrándose en el baño, camino a la regadera para bañarse con agua fría; las cicatrices, tanto antiguos que dejaban ver apenas marcas como aquellas recientes y le causaban dolor aunque estas no se comparaban para nada a lo que sentía en sus caderas y su trasero, eso era insoportable. No tardo mucho en ducharse y mientras enredaba una toalla en su cuerpo mojado y húmedo tomo un pequeño kit medico que estaba cerca del lavamanos, sacando analgésicos para tomar tres pastillas de golpe. Era la cantidad que su padre le había enseñado a consumir y con eso ya no sentía dolor y le permitía caminar de forma correcta. Claro, se la pasaba mareado al principio pero era más soportable. Con rapidez se vistió; sus ropas siempre eran oscuras, y por lo general dos talla más de la que debería usar, lo hacían sentir más cómodo.

A pesar de ser solo un niño, era demasiado maduro, llegando a verse un tanto independiente y aunque no era de su agrado, tampoco es que tuviera opción de no serlo. En esos momentos en que eran vacaciones de verano, solían ser las más duras. Bill tenía la obligación de "atender a su hombre" como "una esposa lo haría" en un 100%- algo que no pasaba cuando acudía a la escuela, por lo general incluso lo violentaba menos para mantener las apariencias- y mientras preparaba huevos fritos con tocino, pensaba en sus otras obligaciones. Estaba tan concentrado que no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió las grandes manos de su padre en su cintura para abrazarlo.

—Espero que no hagas otra vez porquerías— solo asintió con la cabeza, la anterior vez había quemado la cena y todavía recordaba la paliza que había recibido.

— ¿Puedo salir?— pregunto cerrando los ojos cuando sintió aquellos besos en su cuello.

—No entiendo tu necesidad de salir, puedes dibujar adentro de la casa— le bajo los pantalones junto con el bóxer. Amaba demasiado que su hijo tuviera ese habito de vestir ropa grande, era más fácil de quitar.

—Me gusta ver...que puedo dibujar— se mordió el labio y apago la estufa cuando sintió como dos dedos entraban en su ano— me duele— se quejo, no importaba cuantas veces lo violara, el dolor era insoportable, aunque no tan comparable como la primera vez.

—Vas a tener que hacer muy feliz a papá para lograr a ese permiso— saco sus dedos. Había un leve rastro de sangre— te espero en el comedor y no tardes— se retiro, lamiendo sus dedos de ese liquido carmesí.

Cuando estuvo solo, se limito a acomodarse las ropas y terminar el desayuno acompañado de café sin azúcar y jugo de naranja. Primero le sirvió a él para tomar su plato. El comedor era muy pequeño, la mesa y una silla, el no tenía derecho a comer a su lado. Acomodo su comida en el suelo y antes de empezar a comer sintió el terrible jalón en sus cabellos.

—No, no, no, sabes que no puedes comer nada sin antes complacer a papá— Bill suspiro cansado empezando a gatear para quedar debajo de la mesa, en medio de las piernas de su padre que no tardo en dejarlo en paz con el cabello para desabrocharse el pantalón y bajárselo un poco junto con la ropa interior dejando libre su miembro que el niño no tardo en engullir en silenciosa resignación. Al menos cabía un poco en su boca, dándole más satisfacción.

Gozando de aquel sexo oral, Phil comenzó a degustar su desayuno y aunque no lo admitiera de forma abierta era algo demasiado exquisito; vaya que había resultado ser ágil. Y no solo hablaba de sus habilidades culinarias, también era bastante disciplinado para ser un esclavo, acataba todo casi sin poner una queja y lo hacía todo al pie de la letra. Por eso no temía nada a que saliera a dibujar, sabía que todas maneras, él jamás buscaría ayuda. Estaba resignado a solo servirle. Llego al orgasmo cuando termino el desayuno, viendo como el menor comía su semilla sin mostrar alguna emoción.

—Gracias por la comida— le tomo de la barbilla dispuesto a besarlo pero el menos se separo para comer—Bill...

—Gracias a ti también — dijo devorando la comida— ¿vas a salir a trabajar?— pregunto curioso. No sabía a que se dedicaba su trabajo y sabía que tampoco le convenía preguntar; había pedido un diente por eso.

—Sí, pero no creo tardar mucho— se levanto— te tengo que curar, te espero en el cuarto.

Bill termino rápido de comer para después levantar los platos y limpiarlos se dirigió a la curación que sucedía cada semana. Esta era rápida; Phil procuraba curar las heridas internas del ano con un antiséptico tópico, incluso era demasiado controlador con su hijo incluso a la hora de defecar pues temía que tuviera una infección en su recto y por eso mismo no podía hacerlo en su ausencia. Bill no entendía porque lo hacía, siempre era lastimado, no obstante, si tenía que verlo por el lado positivo, era bueno, su padre lo penetraba ese día. Cuando todo acabo el hombre salió, ya había acabado con su obligación. El tampoco tardo mucho en salir también, saliendo solo con las llaves, una libreta y un lápiz.

Comenzó a vagar por aquella ciudad; a pesar de que vagaba por aquel lugar por un lapso de un poco más de un año la sentía tan desconocido y aterradoramente maravillosa. Se sentía tan pequeño e insignificante ante la indiferente multitud que pasaba y solo le consideraba como un mocoso más. Y suponía que era lo mejor, o sino su padre no lo enojaría.

Al llegar a un parque cercano de su casa busco una banca vacía y sentándose comenzó a observar toda la monotonía del panorama para ver que la podía gustar para dibujar. Para ser un auto didacta su técnica mejoraba y era excelente para su edad; nada más que padre supiera ese talento. A él le daba igual.

Las personas eran el objeto más valioso para dibujar; hombres, mujeres, de todas edades, sentía para plasmarlas en el papel. Después de alrededor de quince minutos y comenzando aburrirse, no había nadie interesante; hasta que los vio. Eran un niño y una niña de su misma edad y debido a su gran similitud dedujo que eran gemelos. Fácilmente la chica llamaba más la atención con su suéter colorido y sus accesorios a él le gustaba el chico al que apenas podía apreciar su rostro por aquella gorra y su ropa era de lo más simplona; la inspiración le vino de golpe y agradeciendo en silencio comenzó a dibujar.

Sentía que su mano se movía solo y cuando estaba a punto de terminar el boceto – terminaría todo en casa , donde estaban sus colores y acuarelas- no pudo ver como aquellos gemelos había dejado de vagar y jugar por aquel parque para acercarse aquel extraño rubio que les estaba observando.

—Esto es una mala idea— comento el chico en un vano intento de hacer desistir a su hermana— Mabel, solo te comente que me parecía un poco extraño no es para que vayamos hablarle— se calló cuando su gemela poso uno de sus dedos en su labios para hacerlo callar.

—Toda idea es una buena idea— sonrió convencida estando a pocas pasos de la banca donde el niño seguía metido en su mundo acabando pequeños detalles que quería terminar— ¡Hola!— saludo con ese emoción tan típica de ella.

Como Dipper espero, el chico salto de su asiento con cara de apenas padecer un infarto por aquel grito. Después comenzó a retroceder, apretando aquella libreta contra su pecho. No tardo en levantarse para querer alejarse.

—No te vayas— se adelanto la chica que con rapidez tomo los hombros del chico. Parecía demasiado pequeño en realidad ¿Cuántos años tendría? Tal vez siete ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? El gemelo menor estaba confundido.

—Sera mejor que no lo molestes— intervino al notarlo demasiado nervioso.

—Pero no haremos nada malo— Bill soltó un suspiro— ¿estabas dibujando?— pregunto señalando el cuaderno.

—Yo— apenas pronuncio separando el cuaderno de su pecho para mostrarles el dibujo.

Mabel sonrió enternecida por el dibujo del pequeño; le parecía tierno que el niño dibujara a su gemelo, además debía de reconocer que era muy bueno. Por su parte, Dipper se mostro nervioso ¿Qué niño andaba dibujando así? Ese chico era demasiado raro.

—Está muy bonito— comento Mabel que soltó al chico por fin.

—Puedo regalárselo— tomo un tiempo para seguir hablando— pero necesito terminarlo, mañana podría vernos aquí y se los doy.

—No te molestes por eso— negó Dipper ganándose un puchero de su hermana, parecía demasiado interesada en el dibujo— pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

—Me parecías bonito— se encogió de hombros — ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos— bruscamente se despidió; ya sé que le haría tarde y no quería hacer enojar a su padre.

—Ese chico era demasiado extraño — comento Dipper cuando el chico desapareció de su vista— Mabel, no volveremos a verlo— añadió al ver la sonrisa de la castaña.

— ¿Por qué no? quiere regalarte un dibujo, es bonito lo que te dijo ¿no crees?— pregunto recibiendo una negativa— ¿no deberías volver a casa? Nuestros tíos deben estar preocupados— le tomo de la mano, llevándoselo sin pedir opinión, aunque sinceramente, tampoco estaba de ánimos para responder a algo.

Casa, pensó distraídamente; su nueva casa. Tal vez Mabel se haya acostumbrado, pero él todavía no, incluso esa era la razón del porque habían salido. No sonaba tan mal volver mañana por ese dibujo.

Continuara.

Un poco más bajo que los anteriores ¿verdad? No todo será cosas grotescas en realidad ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan que pasara? Comenten, me gustaría saber que opinan.

Bye.


	5. Amigos

Bill sintió un gran alivio cuando al llegar a casa esta se hallaba completamente sola; por un momento considero que su padre ya estaba en casa, no muy feliz por su tardanza, pero era bueno al saber que era solo su paranoia lo que le estaba causando esa horrible angustia. Sin perder el tiempo fue a su habitación a terminar su dibujo de aquel chico que conoció en el parque; debía tener prisa, tenía que regalarlo el día de mañana y quería tener todo listo antes de que su padre estuviera de regreso.

Debía de admitir que estaba emocionado con la idea de regalar su dibujo; cada obra que hacia e tomaba un cariño especial pero compartirla con alguien más lo hacía sentir aún mejor que conservarlo. Buscando los colores exacto, comenzó a colorear aquel retrato y cuando termino el dibujo nunca se sintió más orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Ver al castaño plasmado en el papel le hacía sentir tan bien. Escondió entonces su ahora obra maestra debajo de su cama, no quería que fuera destruida, ni siquiera descubierta por Phil y cuando estuvo seguro salió para cumplir sus demás obligaciones.

Este llego a comparación a lo que había dicho de su trabajo oliendo a alcohol; al pequeño rubio eso no le agradaba para nada, ya que si estaba ebrio eso significaba demasiado dolor para él.

— ¿Tienes lista mi comida?— pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que el chico asintió— bien, sirve para los dos— ordeno y sin tener que pedirlo dos veces cuando fue a servirle aquel guisado que había preparado.

En esta ocasión su padre se comportó con él de forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacía mayor parte del tiempo; había comida en la sala, viendo televisión una película animada y en ningún momento lo había manoseado o lastimado y aunque en parte eso podía haberlo calmado, la realidad era distinta. Estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor, a esa humillación que consideraba que eran buenas y ahora solo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo mal ¿se estaba aburriendo de él? Suspiro un poco aliviado cuando sintió como, al acabar la cena le tomaba de los brazos, le iba a golpear pero eso no llego, solo le abrazo, cargándolo en sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Papá— le llamo, eso no podía ser así, esperaba que quitara eso, no estaba bien, tenía que golpearlo no mimarlo eso dolía incluso más— ¿estás bien?— pregunto pero él solo negó con la cabeza. Si lo estaba aburriendo.

—Estoy cansado— dijo sintiendo como el pequeño le abrazaba con fuerza— ¿Qué quieres? Eres un...

— ¿Ya no me quieres?— pregunto antes de besar a su padre en la boca, de esa forma morboso que sabía le gustaba. Ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando sintió como mordía su labio inferior con fuerza que hizo que probara la sangre. Le quería, no estaba mintiendo ni usando como excusa que solo estaba cansado. Se separó para acurrucarse en su pecho.

—No pienses en eso, pequeño— beso su frente para levantarse con su hijo en brazos, sintiendo como este se aferraba a su cuerpo para no caer— sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?— Bill asintió con la cabeza como respuesta mientras empezaba a bostezar, había sido un día pesado— vamos tenemos que ir a dormir.

— ¿Mañana lo haremos?— pregunto Bill cuando llegaron a su habitación; Phil no tuvo consideración en bajarlo en la cama ni cuando se quejó cuando se golpeó la cabeza con una de las esquinas.

Le causaba demasiada gracia que preguntara una pregunta como esa, como si lo deseara cuando fuera lo contrario – lo demostraba sus lloriqueos cada vez que lo desgarraba y sus ruegos que parara aunque esos últimos iba disminuyendo con el tiempo-. Simplemente eso le causaba risa.

—En un par de días, dentro de poco volverás a clase así que no quiero que este mal — se fue de la habitación para apagar todo y reunirse con su primogénito que ya estaba acostado en la cama.

Apagando la luz de la habitación, caminando en las penumbras hasta llegar a su lecho donde se acurruco en las suaves cobijas y se aferró al pequeño que no tardo en corresponder el gesto. Con eso podía dormir totalmente en paz.

...

Le seguía pensando que era una mala idea, que no debían estar en aquel parque esperando aquel extraño niño- el cual ya llevaban esperando media hora y no había siquiera aparecido- pero su hermana gemela parecía persistente en dejar todo lo cual era incluso más pesado.

—Mabel, en serio, ese niño no va a venir además tampoco me da una buena espina— insistió pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no le haría caso ¿Por qué era demasiado terca?— ¿No te parece demasiado raro que un niño que sea menor que nosotros este en un parque dibujando extraños?

—Creo que si es un poco raro pero como tú dices está solo y es solo un niño y eso es triste...¡Mira, ya llego!— se apartó de su hermano, pasando de él para ir con aquel niño.

Suspiro un poco, su hermana tenía razón, se dio la vuelta para ir con ellos y con el extraño chico, este respiraba agitado, sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas y sudaba un poco, parecía que hacía poco hubiera estado en un maratón y había acabado con todas sus energías. Los gemelos Pines se miraron unos momentos pero antes de que algunos de ellos pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna el chico les presento el dibujo. El papel estaba algo arrugado, pero eso parecía ser el único defecto que tenía. Por lo demás, era demasiado hermoso.

—Lo traje— su voz salió como un susurro afónico. Aquella tarde su padre parecía recio a salir y cuando finalmente salió no tuvo otra opción más que salir corriendo— ¿Les...les gusta?— pregunto.

—Es muy bonito— comento Dipper para sorpresa de su hermana y de Bill que realmente no se esperaba aquello lo que le gusto demasiado incluso más cuando tomo su dibujo y sonrió al verlo— gracias.

—No es nada— tosió un poco recuperando la compostura. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho y era hora de volver a casa— adiós— se despidió para darse la vuelta. No pudo avanzar siquiera dos pasos, cuando sintió unas mano en sus hombros, deteniéndolo y dejándolo paralizado a pesar de que las fuerzas utilizados eran casi nulas.

—No tienes que irte tan temprano ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar helado o galletas? O galletas en forma de helado— dijo Mabel que recibió un pequeño codazo por cortesía de su gemelo.

—No tenemos dinero para eso— señalo el castaño recibiendo una mirada complica de Mabel, ella si tenía dinero. Suspiro un poco el tío Stan estaba sacando a flote ese lado oscuro de su hermana— bien, aunque claro si tú quieres, sino creo que no...

—Yo si quiero ir— asintió el rubio— aunque ni siquiera se sus nombres— dijo recordando aquel detalle que suponía era importante— yo me llamo Bill— sonrió tendiendo su mano siendo apretado por la mano de Mabel.

—Yo me llamo Mabel y a ese torpe le llamamos Dipper— señalo escuchando la queja de este— ahora que nos presentamos, vamos por lo dulces— tomo del brazo del chico para salir de aquel parque.

Dipper quiso intervenir, pero al ver a Bill sonriendo a pesar de todo no lo hizo. Siguió a su hermana, los dulces no estaban tan mal después de todo.

...

El atardecer era realmente hermoso, o eso pensaba Bill cuando veía el cielo teñido de colores anaranjados mientras caminaba de regreso a casa después de despedirse de los gemelos. Aquellos chicos le agradaban y se sintió que con ellos su dibujo estaría en buenas manos. También dijeron que podían ser amigos y aunque jamás había tenido unos, acepto sin pensarlo un momento. Incluso también acepto verlos mañana para enseñarles como dibujaba. Pronto llego a casa y cuando cerró la puerta sintió unas manos apretando sus hombros. No, no podía ser, él había llegado temprano no debía de estar en casa todavía.

—Has tardado mucho en llegar, Billy— se sintió estremecer y cerró los ojos relajándose, era lo único que podía ser. Entonces, recibió el primer golpe.

Continuara.

Hello :D ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si los extrañe. Espero que les haya gustado no duden en votar y dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Pelea

Después de aquel día en el parque los gemelos Pines no volvieron a ver a Bill; habían ido al día siguiente como habían acordado y aquel extraño infante de cabellos rubios simplemente no llego. Así hicieron una semana donde esperaban hasta que se hacía tarde y no tenían otra opción más que el de resignarse y volver a su hogar; Mabel se notaba preocupada por aquel chico, claro pero Dipper estaba en una actitud que rozaba lo paranoico, pues desde un principio le pareció extraño, algo como esto solo acentuaba la peculiaridad que envolvía a ese extraño rubio, preguntándose si volvería a verlo.

Paso la semana y con ellas las vacaciones de verano acabaron; al menos pasaron su cumpleaños número 10 junto con su gemela y sus tíos abuelos bastante, aunque debía de admitir que extrañaba a sus padres. Era un sentimiento bastante natural, después de todo no era fácil superar la muerte de tus seres queridos y menos cuando uno apenas va entendiendo al mundo. Aun así la vida debía de continuar, sin importar que ahora fuera huérfano y le seguía la incertidumbre sobre lo sucedido con Bill, no podía oponerse claramente, sin embargo trataría, así era la vida ¿no?

El regreso de clases fue un evento inevitable; tras despedirse de sus tíos entraron aquella escuela a buscar su salón: no podía negar que estaba nervioso, jamás había sido bueno socializando y los chicos se metían con él, no le importaba o eso al menos eso quería hacerse crear.

—Ey, todo estará bien— sintió la mano de su hermana apoyarse en su hombro, sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos— apuesto a que haremos muchos amigos.

—Si— apenas pudo articular; con Mabel todo era diferente. A todos les agradaba esa niña carismática y extrovertida, para nada al raro de su hermano.

Al llegar al salón había pocos chicos hablando en pequeños grupos; todo eso pudo ser interesante o completamente superficial cuando se fijó en un niño solitario que estaba sentado en una de las bancas al final, cerca de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero de la escuela. No podía ser su imaginación, ese rubio era Bill, aunque ¿no se suponía que era más pequeño?

Sin hacerle mucho a su hermana que no tardo en seguirle se acercó al rubio que parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor dibujando lo que parecía una casa bastante descuidada.

—Bill— le llamo tratando de llamar su atención sin lograrlo en lo absoluto— Bill— puso una mano sobre el papel. El chico se irguió de su asiento.

— ¿Te conozco? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto Bill mirándole confundido. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la cicatrices que tenía en el rostro: una atravesaba horizontalmente la nariz del chico y otra parecía atravesar su ojo derecho — ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto señalando aquellas marcas que hicieron que el menor agachara la cabeza como método de esconderlas — soy Dipper ¿no me recuerdas?

—Eso no debería importarte, déjame solo, necesito concentrarme— jalo su dibujo, abrazándolo como su posesión más preciada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto extrañada Mabel que se había dignado a meterse en la conversación. Bill esta vez no contesto y solo agarro sus cosas para sentarse al lado extremo del salón — ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé— respondió sentándose en el asiento donde había estado Bill hacia poco — algo malo le paso.

— ¿Y si le preguntamos que le paso?— pregunto sentándose junto al lado— tal vez solo tengo miedo pero si nos acercamos podremos sabré que le pasa.

—Tal vez pero sospecho que no pasara nada.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el resto de su grupo entro al salón junto al profesor, al ser nuevo tuvieron que presentarse frente a todos pasándolo que había pensado antes; Mabel llamo rápidamente la atención mientras que él bueno solo quería esconder su rostro en la gorra que usaba cuando escucho las burlas sobre su marca de nacimiento. Al menos se dio cuenta que Bill no se había unido a las risas grupales de los demás, más bien parecía molesto por ese escándalo.

Del resto del día no hubo mucho que contar ya que rozaba lo monótono; las clases, los papeles mojados y hechos y hechos bola que le lanzaban a discreción, al menos su hermana trataba de animarlo con sus ocurrencias. El receso paso más tarde o eso al menos es lo que sintió; esperaba pasar el tiempo con su gemela; comiendo lo que daban en la cafetería, no obstante, se dio cuenta que aquello no podía ser posible pues Mabel estaba con dos chica, cuando le miro noto como se disculpaba en silencio en no poder comer juntos; tendrían otros días, no era el fin del mundo, pero realmente aquello le dolió.

Siguiendo la monotonía paso a la barra buscando a Bill, se había quedado en el solón siguiendo otro dibujo ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Es mas ¿valía la pena preguntar? Sabía de antemano que no obtendría una respuesta ¿Por qué esforzarse?

—Miren ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— apenas reacciono cuando escucho la voz burlona de un chico más grande, posiblemente dos años mayor— carne fresca— dijo tras una dramática pausa escuchando las risas iguales de grandes y estúpidos.

Ese tipo de situaciones no eran nuevos para Dipper Pines aunque lo que sentía que era el colmo era que fuera el primer día; aprontando la charola vacía con sus manos y se dispuso a seguir adelanto, ignorándolos; no era un método valiente, pero tampoco había otro sin que saliera ileso.

—Oh, espera aquí— el tipo lo tomo del brazo con brusquedad— ¿no sabes que es de mala educación dejara a las personas hablando sola?

—Lo sé, estoy ocupado— contesto ahogando un quejido de dolor cuando al mayor apretó su brazo— no tengo dinero— sentía los ojos húmedos, eso dolía demasiado, dejaría alguna marca ¿Por qué su suerte era así de mala?- suéltame. Miro a los demás chicos que solo pasaban de largo ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? No podía ver ni a su hermana.

—Ya vas entendiendo, aunque creo que será más divertido otra cosa que quitarte el dinero o el almuerzo.

—Suelten a ese chico— replico una nueva voz, interrumpiendo el acoso.

Dipper al igual que sus atacantes- miraron confundidos al rubio que les miraba con el ceño fruncido- Bill, sea donde se viese, no parecía encajar en aquel lugar, sin decir nada se acercó al pequeño grupo enfrentándose al líder de aquellos bravucones; comparado con ese tipo se veía más pequeño.

—William, otra vez te confundiste, esto no es el preescolar — sonrió con sorna más el niño no parecía inmutarse.

—Deja en paz a mi amigo Mark— su voz era como siempre, fría y monótona— tú y tus amigos.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto si no te hago caso?

—Pagar las consecuencias de tus actos— retrocedía uno pasos cuando le empujo— ¿estás seguro? No es bueno pelear.

—Claro que sí, bebé.

De no haberte visto, sinceramente no se hubiera creído por lo irracional que era; Bill se abalanzara sobre el líder de aquellos indeseables chicos haciéndose caer de espalda con el chico encima. Su sorpresa era palpable y no puso reacciones cuando comenzaron a golpearlo; tampoco recibió apoyo, sus "amigos" que en un principio parecían altaneros y arrogantes ahora retrocedían asustados por la fuerza inexplicable de Bill que ya le había roto la nariz a su víctima. Alguien debería detenerlo; aparto a los chicos, soltando su charola, para tomar el brazo del chico se alzó muy cerca de él, ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo notar la sangre en sus nudillos.

—Debe pagar— dijo el rubio mirándole molesto— le gente como él debe sufrir demasiado por lo que hacer.

—Detente— pidió jalándole hacia él; a pesar de que fuera débil, logro levantándose aun parecía demasiado molesto.

Ya varios curiosos se acercaron e incluso su germana llego pidiendo explicaciones; él solo negó, no quería había de ello. Tampoco tardaron los profesores y mientras uno se llevaba al chico lastimado a la enfermería, ellos fueron mandados a la dirección. Pudo haber alagado que no era su culpa y que de hecho había detenido a la pelea, no obstante no quedo al lado de Bill que solo se alteró cuando mencionaron que su padre seria llamado por su conducta violenta.

—No deberías estar aquí— comento Bill mirando sus manos que le dolían por los golpes— tu no le pegaste a nadie.

—Tú dijiste que eres mi amigos y pude detenerte antes— alego como si fuera algo natural — ¿te peleas seguido, verdad?

—No— contesto— de hecho prefiero evitarlas ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Las cicatrices— señalo poniéndolo nervioso.

—Un accidente— alego poniéndose de pie cuando lo escucho que le llamaban— nos vemos Dipper Pines — se despidió dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el secretario salió para anunciar que se podía ir de nuevo al salón, que no tenía caso que estuviera ya que Bill había tomado toda la responsabilidad de aquella agresión. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse entro un hombre joven que rápidamente llamo su atención. Podía decirse que era idéntico a Bill a diferencia de la edad y el color del cabello. Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, acelerando el paso cuando paso a su lado. Siendo lógicos se notaba que era el padre de su amigo y mientras retomaba sus actividades, se preocupó por su amigo.

Continuara.

Hola, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo- si alguien se pregunta donde estaba, pues Hannibal y en menor medida Yuri On Ice, me han absorbido- lo siento. Si alguien sigue esperando esta historia, espero que les haya agradado.

Nos vemos nwn


	7. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento la demora, espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir ono. Un saludo especial a desi12, sus comentarios me animan demasiado para publicar aqui owo.   
> Disfruten del capitulo

Cuando Bill Cipher había cumplido los 12 años de edad su cordura estaba pendida de un hilo, su conducta era cada vez más errática, sus impulsos violentos eran más latentes y sus emociones volátiles y explosivas. Después de todo ¿Quién podía culparlo? Su padre jamás se había detenido en sus abusos y depravaciones contra él, llegando a disfrutar un poco de esos actos. Para él, rendirse a la oscuridad de su propia mente había sido demasiado fácil; ya nada le quedaba y suponía que debía resignarse a su estilo de vida hasta que llegara el momento de su muerte – que a ese ritmo sería muy pronto-, sin embargo, había algo que no se lo permitía. Una persona que se había convertido en su agarre a la realidad, una motivación para no pensar en el suicidio. 

Dipper era su único amigo de ese mundo y aún seguía sin entender cómo demonios mantenían su amistas. Él no quería asustarlo, no sé qué pasaría si el castaño decida alejarse como el resto del mundo; lo quería demasiado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitar su propio comportamiento que por alguna razón, Dipper soportaba. 

Le gustaba pensar que Dipper sentía ese mismo cariño y devoción que sentía por él, no obstante, su leve sentido común le dictaba que no fuera iluso, que lo más probable era que Dipper también estaba solo y formaba también su dependencia. Bueno, eso no importaba, solo quería que estuviera a su lado, solo eso le hacía sentir bien. 

 

…

Era domingo; su padre como costumbre no estaría en casa y él tomaba aquella oportunidad para salir. Como si aquello fuera un ritual recogió una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba y salió de su casa con rumbo al parque donde le esperaba Dipper; hacía meses que Mabel se hacía desistido en acompañarlo y aunque no había dado sus razones para él era demasiado obvio: le causaba terror su presencia, ella no era mucho de su agrado así que era indiferente a ello.

Tardo quince minutos en llegar; era relativamente corto pero en esa ocasión se había echado a correr. No había necesidad de ellos, no obstante algo dentro de él le obligaba a hacerlo. Como había esperado, Dipper estaba ahí, esperándole una sonrisa no tarda mucho en aparecer en sus delgados labios. 

—Has llegado tarde— bromeo Dipper para alcanzar al rubio que rio casi sin aliento; su expresión se ensombreció al ver el gran morado que tenía el rubio en el ojo derecho junto a una cicatriz que le cruzaba la boca. Eso era reciente, la última vez que lo vio el viernes no estaba con eso— ¿ahora que te paso?

—Una pelea, hubieras visto Dipper, ellos quedaron peor que yo— aseguro y él joven Pines solo asintió dando a entender que le creía aunque eso no fuera realmente cierto. 

Ya no tenía razón discutir con su amigo para saber las procedencias de aquellos golpes que tenía en el cuerpo. Hacía años que lo había intentado y sus resultados siempre salían infructuosos ¿había caso insistir? Además, conociendo el horrible carácter que portaba el pequeño rubio las posibilidades de que dijera la verdad había incrementado considerablemente.

—Como sea ¿A dónde iremos?— pregunto, cambiando de tema. Bill le miro extrañado como si aquella pregunta fuera demasiado reveladora y no impuesta por la fatídica costumbre. 

—Creo que sí, pero primero vamos a comer algo— tomo la mano de su compañero para prácticamente arrastrarlo en una banca vacías. Ese día las familias salían a convivir por lo que encontrar un sitio vacío era cosa extraña. 

 

Dipper suspiro con pesar ¿no debía estar él también con su familia? Ya había recibido algunos llamados de atención y estaba consciente de eso, pero simplemente le gustaba pasar con aquel chico que parecía que le faltaba un tornillo. Cuando llegaron a una banca y se sentaron se quedó meditando. Su amistad no era nada convencional, su amigo era la perfecta descripción de lo extraño y no era bueno ¿verdad?

 

—Dipper ¿estás ahí?

—Confundido pero creo que si— asintió viendo como el rubio abría su mochila sacando una bolsa de plástico que contenía emparedados y dos botellas de jugo— ¿Qué piensas dibujar hoy?— pregunto con interés. Aquellas salieran solo eran para acompañar a su inestable amigo a dibujar; la mayoría de las obras que solía crear Bill terminaban siendo regalos para él que jamás podía rechazar. 

 

—No traje nada para dibujar el día de hoy— confeso para sorpresa del joven castaño— solo traje comida, siento que he sido egoísta y que solo hagamos cosas que a mí me gustan — bajo la mirada mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su pantalón— quiero que estés bien conmigo, que también hagamos cosas que tú quieras hacer.

—Pero yo siempre estoy cómodo contigo, no deberías haber hecho eso—negó agarrando uno de los sándwiches para comérselo. Estaba delicioso— y tampoco sé que podemos hacer hoy en realidad— admitió, eso era nuevo y repentino.

—No sé, cualquier cosa está bien— se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a todo. 

 

—Podríamos ir al Arcarde, jugar y esas cosas— divago. Hacer lo que la gente normal acostumbra hacer, quiso agregar, pero lo sintió totalmente innecesario. 

Dudo unos momentos si sus propuestas eran buenas pues el pequeño rubio ni siquiera parecía reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse Bill asintió con la cabeza: la expresión en su rostro era para tomarle una fotografía. Estaba demasiado emocionado y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, estás distaba demasiado a las retorcidas que mostraba tras pelear. Incluso esas pálidas mejillas decoradas con pecas habían ganado algo de color. Se veía demasiado bonito y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

 

El resto de la tarde fue historia, terminaron de comer y tomar y se dirigieron al Arcarde donde estuvieron un par de horas compitiendo quien era mejor, cuando terminaron aburriéndose- o mejor dicho cuando Bill hizo un berrinche sobre no ganar- fueron al cine a ver una mala película de terror donde no duraron más de una hora por escandalosos. Dipper no se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, no había compartido un momento verdaderamente único con su amigo, era una lástima que Bill tuviera una perspectiva diferente. 

Si él hubiera sabido que era lo que es estar enamorado sabría que aquella sensación en su pecho al tener al chico Pines significaba justamente eso; se estaba enamorando, sentía amor en su corazón destruido por el abuso; un amor que no sería sano y sería tan toxico como solo él podía hacer. 

 

Continuara.


	8. Sinceridad

Cuando Bill Cipher llego a su casa pensó que su felicidad se acabaría puesto que su padre era un gran especialista en recordarle el infierno que le tocaba vivir a su lado, no obstante, parecía que su suerte todavía se encontraba a su favor. Phil no se encontraba en casa, en su lugar había dejado una nota que le avisaba que no llegaría a casa hasta el día siguiente, amenazándole que no cometiera alguna estupidez o lo lamentaría demasiado. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa boba, no porque era libre al menos una hora sino porque su padre se había tomado la molestia de dejarle una nota. Estaba siendo considerado con él y eso provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza; se hallaba conmovido.

Esa noche se permitió complacerse a sí mismo; se había preparado una buena comida, sirviendo todo en una bandeja que llevo a su habitación donde vería unas películas animadas. A veces se preguntaba qué pensarían los demás al enterarse que uno de los chicos más violentos de la escuela se deleitaba con los clásicos de Disney. Eran estúpidos, así que muy probable que se sorprenderían. 

A pesar de que la lógica le dictaba que era una buena oportunidad para desvelarse, tuvo que desistir. Dormir hasta la madrugada era en sí una rutina por lo que ir a la cama alrededor las 11:00 pm. le parecía justo. Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo. 

 

Su respiración estaba acelerada y su cuerpo ardía de una manera que le provocaba retorcerse entre los amarres que le obligaban a quedarse boca abajo encima de una mesa por como lo sentía y gemir dolosamente de placer ¿acaso eso no era hermoso? Un grito escapo de sus maltratados labios cuando sintió un golpe a su espalda; una sonrisa enfermera apareció en su rostro, eso era un látigo de cuero, estaba seguro. 

—Bill, mi querido Bill— cualquier expresión en su rostro desapareció de su rostro al escucharle atrás de él. Esa no era la voz de su padre, sonaba mucho más aguda y menos molesta — pensé que éramos amigos, que nos contábamos todo ¿Por qué me has ocultado esto?

—Lo siento, Dipper— susurro con una voz temblorosa, estaba demasiado caliente— yo creía que si lo sabias, terminarías odiándome y te ibas alejar de mi lado. 

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no— la voz del castaño parecía totalmente sorprendida y Bill maldijo no poder moverse para poder contemplar su rostro— tú eres mi mejor amigo, jamás te abandonaría —un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con las delgadas pero dolorosas hebras negras tocando específicamente sus heridas— pero aun así no creas que no me he enfadado, aunque sea un poco.

Esta vez el placer se intensifico cuando le golpeo de nuevo creando nuevos cortes que teñían su espalda de color rojo. Quería más, no le importaba si se tenía que humillar para conseguirlo, no obstante, se sentía incapaz de lograrlo; su cerebro no procesaba nada y un cosquilleo que había experimentado en su pene que se ponía duro no ayudaba para nada. 

—Lo siento, seré sincero contigo— apenas pudo decir queriendo verlo, quería estar seguro que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como él.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer para enmendar tus errores? ¿A qué estés dispuesto a sacrificar por mí?

—Lo que tú quieras, puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo— sonrió ampliamente como le separaba las piernas seguido de sentir como el pene de su amigo se acercaba a su ano metiéndolo por completo.

Gimió sin pudor alguno; al ardor era insoportable y sentía como la sangre salía de su recto, manchando sus muslos conforme las embestidas que seguían un ritmo violento y brutal. Era demasiado hermoso, incluso cuando llego al orgasmo tras sentir como le llenaban el culo de semen. 

—Creo que te amo— llego a susurras sintiendo como le jalaban del cabello haciendo que su cabeza se echara para atrás. 

No podía ver a Dipper, el lugar era demasiado oscuro; sus ojos lentamente se cerraron esperando un beso que nunca llego. Sintió un cálido aliento cerca de oído derecho. 

— ¿Cómo puedes suponer algo que jamás podrás sentir?

 

…

Despertó aterrado con una incómoda humedad en su entrepierna; por un momento pensó que se había orinado encima pero al levantar las cobijas se dio cuenta que en realidad era semen. Había visto a su padre innumerables veces eyacular pero para él, la experiencia era nueva que sintió una increíbles ganas de llorar. 

Se encogió en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. A él no le gustaba eso, razono su poca cordura que de vez en cuando vagaba por su cerebro. El abuso era demasiado doloroso, lo hacían sentir como la persona más asquerosa del mundo y tener un sueño húmedo donde su amigo le violaba solo empeoraba aun peor las cosas. No debía pensar en eso ¿Qué sentido tenia ahora? No podía hacer algo al respecto, esa era la vida que le tocaba. No logro dormir toda la noche. 

 

….

—Dipper ¿Por qué no comes hoy conmigo y las chicas?— el castaño volteo a ver a su hermana totalmente confundido ¿a qué venia eso? Hacía años que ya no comían juntos, solo iba a comer junto a Bill- a menos que ese estuviera castigado y tenían que ingeniárselas para verse a ratos- Tampoco es que a Mabel le hubiera importado antes de todos modos. 

—Creo que hoy no, voy a buscar a Bill, pero si quieres en la salida— callo cuando sintió la mano de su gemela se agarró a su brazo. 

—No es bueno que estés con él — trato de razonar— quédate con nosotros mejor ¿está bien?

Dipper soltó un suspiro. Él entendía perfectamente a su hermana y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su culpa, solo quería lo mejor y ese rubio que se metía en problemas casi como si fuera un deporte distaba demasiado de ser algo bueno. No obstante, era su mejor amigo, el único que había llegado a comprenderlo, aquel que estaba a su lado y no se burlaba ¿Qué importaba si estaba un poco loco? Todos lo estaban en cierto modo. 

 

—Bill es mi amigo y vamos, tampoco es tan malo como todos hablan— sonrió un poco tratando de calmar a su hermana que seguía con ese gesto de preocupación en su rostro— aunque creo que hoy estaría bien que estemos juntos, casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

 

—Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte solo— sus palabras sinceras dolían demasiado para ambos Pines, pero ahora se encontraba aliviada al ver que ya no la rechazaba— ¿podemos irnos?— pregunto a lo que su gemelo asintió. 

No avanzaron mucho cuando Bill logro interceptarlos. Dipper lo había visto en clases bastante agotado, tratando de evitarlo, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, se veía incluso peor. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas bajo sus ojos y estaba tan pálido que sorprendía que no fuera trasparente. 

—Los gemelos Pines, que sorpresa verlos juntos— su sarcasmo era veneno puro y Mabel se aferró a su hermano como si lo fuera a utilizar como escudo— lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. Dipper ¿podemos hablar en los baños? Quiero enseñarte algo. 

—No creo que pueda— se adelantó la mayor de los mellizos — tenemos cosas que hacer. Después podrás hablar de cosas de chicos o como sea. 

—Solo serán unos minutos solamente, casi nada.

—Pero…

—Está bien Mabel, no tardaremos— se separó del agarre de su incrédula hermana para acercarse a Bill que le agarro de la mañana, arrastrándolo literalmente a los baños. 

 

Los pocos chicos que estaban en los baños salieron sin decir nada cuando vieron a Bill llegar; su reputación al fin servía para algo útil, ironizo para hacer entrar a Dipper mientras el cerraba la puerta por dentro. Ahora lo que menos deseaba era que alguien interrumpiera su privacidad con Dipper. Hablando de él, volteo ver verlo. Se fue totalmente confuso ante su volátil comportamiento ¿Por qué le veía de esa manera? Así era siempre con él.

 

—Bill ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?— aquello no le sorprendía, aunque siempre vivía con una entera intriga sobre cómo reaccionar su loco amigo. Bill solo sonrió. Aquella sonrisa era diferente, medito, no estaba repleta de locura, apenas si se notaba.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Dipper? Quiero que cierres los ojos por un momento— dijo y viendo como sus peticiones eran escuchadas, viendo como esos cálidos ojos castaños se cerraban dio paso al siguiente paso de plan. 

Con lentitud fue despojándose del uniforme de la escuela, tomándose su tiempo de doblarla correctamente y ponerla en orden en el piso sucio de pisadas. Tal vez debería lavarlas cuando regresara a casa. Cuando se deshizo de su bóxer quedando completamente desnudo pidió a Dipper abrir de nueva cuenta sus ojos. Seria sincero con él, después de todo eran amigos y no podían ocultarse nada. No podía soportar más mentirle.

 

—Dios mío, Bill— sus palabras apenas salían de su boca, aterrado ante la imagen que se ponía enfrente de él.

El cuerpo esquelético de Bill estaba completamente herido. Moretones, cicatrices tanto viejas como antiguas decoraban su blanca piel que con la ropa lograba ocultar. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la zona de pelvis donde se mostraba un peor estado ¿Cómo es pudo ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de algo demasiado obvio?

—Solo, yo— se acercó y notando como el otro no retrocedía se abrazó a él por los brazos— no podía seguir con esta farsa, no quiero que quieras a alguien que no soy yo, quiero me aceptes como soy, por favor no me odies. 

El llanto inundo la habitación con hedor a orines. Dipper abrazo aquel maltratado cuerpo, calmando o al menos intentando hacerlo sin saber que podía hacer en esos momentos. Solo era un niño, igual que aquel que buscaba su consuelo y temía que se alejara. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse cerca de él y aunque no dijera nada Bill sentía que estarían juntos. 

 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me salio un poco corto, pero creo que hicimos un gran avance. Gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo, son unas personas maravillosas, nos vemos.


	9. Demasiado tarde

Cuando Bill sintió las manos de Dipper sobre sus hombros para que separara de aquel abrazo que definitivamente no deseaba que se detuviera una sensación de pánico le invadió ¿le daba asco tenerlo cerca? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Ahora solo estaban en silencio mirándose creando un ambiente de más tenso. 

—Lo siento— el rubio retrocedió unos pasos ante la incrédula mirada de su amigo ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Quería saber, pero en el fondo de sí mismo sabía que no lo soportaría — no sé qué estaba pensando, creo que me he vuelto un poco loco— empezó a reír como método de defensa, distrayéndose en la ropa que había dejado regada en el piso, la limpiaría después — no hablemos de esto ¿vale? Aquí no pasó nada, así que…

—No, espera— Dipper detuvo aquel monologo para tomar un respiro profundo, buscando algún lugar de su mente que le dictara las palabras correcta para esa situación.

No había palabras adecuadas para eso, tenía que ser sincero y nada más; no era normal que aquel amigo tan problemático que tienes se encierre contigo en el baño del colegio solo para desnudarse y mostrarte aquellas cicatrices y moretones que señalaban claramente no era productos de sus cotidianas peleas sino de algo peor y desconocido.

—Eso no importa, Dipper— negó poniéndose los pantalones— yo tengo la culpa de todos modos. 

— ¿Cómo que no importa?— pregunto— demonios, mírate como estas ¿en qué lio te has metido, Bill?

—Mi padre— logro articular — mi padre hace esto conmigo, pero está bien, hago el trabajo de mi madre cuando murió así que es mi deber, lo siento, yo ni siquiera sé porque lo hice— hablo cada vez más rápido — quiero salir de aquí, todo se siente tan mal— ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el suéter lo tenía al revés, la ansiedad ocupaba toda su concentración en ese momento. 

—Bill, no— le agarró del brazo, paralizándole— no está bien, lo que tu padre te hace es horrible — en esos momentos se sentía un completo idiota. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta del calvario que estaba pasando? — necesitamos decirle alguien que te ayude. 

— ¿Qué?— su rostro ya pálido solo empeoro de estado tras escuchar eso. Lo que menos quería era ayuda, nadie podía hacerlo, en todo caso, solo empeorarían las cosas — no Dipper, así todo está bien, no hagas nada. 

—Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Dejaras que te siga haciendo daño?— la frustración al ver como su amigo asintió le hizo tensarse, apretando su muñeca lográndole asustar. No tardo en soltarlo, eso no era la manera y se relajó — estoy preocupado por ti y quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si tú no te dejar. 

—No necesito ayuda, solo quería que supieras que era la puta de mi padre — realmente uno pensaría que estaba hablando en sarcasmo, pero sintió un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando totalmente en serio — pero quería ser sincero con esto y seguir siendo amigos, tal vez, hacer lo que hace mi padre conmigo si quieres. 

Dipper se quedó helado, su amigo realmente necesitaba ayuda, alejarse de ese monstruo que tenía como padre y ver a un maldito psiquiatra. Cuando quiso insistir, el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de descanso le interrumpió de forma imprudencial. Bill le dio la espalda, ignorándolo para abrir la puerta donde varios chicos furiosos esperarían entrar; una furia que desapareció cuando vieron al rubio dentro de ahí, no eran tan idiota para reclamarles nada y solo le dejaron irse, cuando le perdieron de vista, los chicos entraron apresurados sin importarles el otro muchacho que seguía ahí.

Superando los empujones fue al salón, esta vez no importaba, no le dejaría huir y le convencería en hacer algo al respecto al abuso que sufría a manos de su padre; para su sorpresa lo único que encontró en su lugar eran sus cosas ¿Dónde estaba ahora? A pesar de conocerlo de años, tenía que admitir que no tenía idea de donde se había metido, Bill llegaba a ser bastante impredecible.

Salió de nuevo en su búsqueda, llegando en la parte trasera de la cafetería donde un ligero olor dulzón de fruta podrida parecía estar siempre impregnada en el airea pesar de estar en constante limpieza. El rubio se encontraba encima de uno de los contenedores de la basura intentando alcanzar la pared y fugarse; aquella actividad pudo haber sido más sencilla sino fuera por su baja estatura. 

—No te creía capaz de ser tan cobarde, Bill— sus palabras salieron como vomito verbal, incluso sintió que había sonado cruel, no obstante, parecía haber funcionado porque Bill dejo sus intentos de escalar para verlo con esos vacíos ojos amarillentos — no hay razón para que huyas, eso está mal. 

—Será peor si digo al respecto, después de todo yo soy quien exagero. 

—Claro que no lo que hace es algo que jamás debió ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de lo que te hace está bien?

—No lo sé— suspiro recargándose en la pared, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caerse adentro— siempre ha sido así conmigo desde que tengo memoria, la costumbre te hace pensar que debe ser así o eso creo— hizo una pausa, adelantándose al ver que Dipper quería hablar— él es mi única familia, Dipper ¿Qué pasaría si me alejan de él? ¿A dónde iría? — pregunto. 

—Yo…no tengo idea— admitió— pero apuesto a que estarías mucho mejor que ahora. 

—Eso no me lo puedes asegurar— bajo con relativa agilidad para acercarse el castaño — lo pensare si eso te alivia ¿está bien?

 

—No lo hace— dijo sincero, pare decepción de Bill— eres mi único amigo y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, solo…

No pudo continuar de hablar cuando unos labios se unieron a los suyos de una forma rápida y feroz; su rostro se tiño de rojo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los labios de Bill eran finos y suaves y para su nula experiencia debía decía que aquel beso era muy bueno; solo cuando la lengua del menor quiso participar en el juego decidió parar; eso ya era demasiado. 

—Dipper…

—Tu ropa esta al revés — señalo para desviar el tema, sonrió al ver como cambiaba ese error rápido— mañana podemos hablar con la directora, sé que no le agradas, pero podría hacer algo al respecto. 

—Eres demasiado molesto— se quejó haciendo un puchero — pero supongo que ese tiempo será suficiente para pensarlo — tomo un respiro, no podía acusar a su padre hoy y no sabía si podía tener el valor de hacerlo en 24 horas. Suponía que valía la pena intentarlo. 

— ¿Regresamos?— pregunto al fin, si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo, el regaño sería el mismo. 

Bill no contesto y decidió pasar de largo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo para seguirle el paso. Eso era un avance al menos, le haría considerar todo y mañana todo cambiaria. No lo dejaría solo. 

El resto de la mañana de la pasaron relativamente normal, Dipper no logro escapar de los reproches de su hermana gemela por dejarla sola, el solo contesto que hablarían mejor en su casa, a pesar de que no creía correcto revelar las cosas que le había dicho Bill, si había confiado tanto en él, entonces seria traición. 

Cuando salieron, se dio cuenta que Bill ya no estaba; tan escurridizo como siempre se había adelantado. Ya lo vería mañana, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. 

 

…

Al llegar a casa sintió ese mal presentimiento de todos los días al darse cuenta que su padre estaba de regreso en casa; en su expectativa, hubiera deseado que Phil se apegara a las viejas costumbres de llegar a altas horas de las noches, solo para cenar y si tenía ganar follar un poco. No se veía capaz de soportarlo, no después de hablarlo con Dipper y realmente empezar a dudar de aquel hombre que demostraba su “amor” a través de la violencia brutal. 

En silencio se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba ese hombre; Phil tampoco parecía tener muchas intenciones de hablar con él, limitándose a observarle con esos inquietantes ojos rojos. Cuando pensó en abandonar la estancia y dirigirse a la cocina para seguir con sus obligaciones, decidió intervenir, agarrándole del brazo. 

—Bill, estas demasiado tenso— sin esfuerzo alguno, Phil jalo a su hijo hacia su regazo — ¿sucede algo?— sentir esas suaves caricias solo le hicieron sentirse peor. 

—Nada de lo que deberías preocuparte— contesto de forma vaga — iré hacer la cena, padre, seguro tienes hambre— quiso levantarse, huir de sus brazos de una maldita vez pero las manos de su padre la retenían de la cintura, negándole esa posibilidad— por favor, será rápido — pidió tratando de mantenerse tranquilo; era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. 

—Hoy no Billy, no tienes que hacer eso— negó— vamos afuera, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas y tu serás un buen chico como siempre ¿vale? — pregunto. Algo no estaba bien, aquellas palabras, por lo general significaban dolor. 

—No es necesario, creo que ambos podemos cenar algo que…— no pudo completar la frase cuando sintió un jalón violento a su cabello, obligándole a echar la cabeza para atrás. 

—Eso no es una pregunta— le soltó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo— en tu cuarto te deje ropa, apúrate — ordeno.

Bill se quedó unos momentos en el suelo antes de poder reaccionar. Una parte de él le dictaba que usara sus pocos dotes de supervivencia y huyera lo antes posible de ahí a pesar de las pocas posibilidades de salirse con la suya; otra era simplemente hacer lo de siempre y actuar sumiso ante su padre, después de todo, el resultado sería lo mismo. Se puso de pie antes de que su padre se le antojara patearlo y se dirigió a su habitación. 

Como había dicho su padre, le había dejado ropa en su cama; una camisa de color rojo de mangas largas y un pantalón negro que a simple vista se notaba que le quedaría demasiado ajustados. No le gustaba, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción; trato de ser rápido en tiempo record en quitarse el uniforme y ponerse esa ropa que le hizo sentir incomodo en poco tiempo. Al regresar su padre le esperaba, bastante satisfecho de la vista que estaba a su frente y sonrió indicándole que estaba bien. Después de todo solo sería esta noche y hablaría al día siguiente de todas las cosas horribles que le hacía. Por fin se armaba de valor. 

…

A pesar de su precario estilo de vida, Bill no salía de noche; su padre siempre se mantenía a su lado y por ende sus posibilidades eran simplemente nulas por lo que no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por el panorama que ofrecía todo desde la ventanilla de aquel automóvil – nuevo, sin usar, no se atrevió a preguntar de donde lo consiguió-. 

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, también se dio cuenta como la ciudad cambiaba poco a poco, como si estuviera fragmentada; de las casuchas comunes y ordinarias como la suya dando paso a los bloques de departamentos algo más decentes que donde vivían, al centro de la ciudad donde abundaban las tiendas de ropa y restaurantes de comida rápida y poco saludable; eso se veía bonito e incluso sintió hambre. Por un momento pensó que tal vez su padre no tenía malas intenciones ocultas y que una cena inocente fuera de casa era solo eso, por supuesto, esas pequeñas esperanzas murieron cuando pasaron eso de lado a la parte rica de la ciudad. 

El auto se detuvo en una de las mansiones menos llamativas del lugar, que a pesar de eso, no dejaba de ser imponente para el chico. En silencio salió del auto para seguir a su pare que fue recibido de forma amistosa por el portero del lugar que les guio a la entrada. 

—El señor Unterweger le espera en su oficina, dice que no quiere demoras— le escucho decir a su padre— será conveniente que le hagas caso a lo que dice. 

—Claro que lo hare, no soy estúpido— sonrió el pelirrojo de esa forma tan retorcida— no te preocupes por nada, tratare de no causar tanto alboroto, 

—Sabes que con él no se juega— se quejó. Por un momento pensó en preguntar de qué estaban hablando pero al sentir como Phil le jalaba del brazo, desistió de la idea. 

El interior de la mansión era un poco más impresionante que su fachada; su estilo era de tintes victorianos y modernos que se te hacía sentir en una espacio atemporal, pero en esos momentos no sentía capaz de ser preciso. 

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del mencionado señor Unterweger, Phil no tuvo ninguna consideración en hacer notar su llegada, limitándose a entrar. Sin duda aquello no le parecía correcto pero decidió seguirle. 

El lugar era inmenso y no había absolutamente ninguna diferencia al resto del lugar; las paredes eran de color roja y la alfombra de color negro; la mitad de las paredes estaban decoradas de grandes libreros de madera que contenían una gran variedad de libros y cintas de video. En el centro de todo eso se hallaba un gran escritorio hecho de caoba, escudando a un hombre que a simple vista se veía aterrador.

Tendría la edad de su padre, tal vez un par de años mayor y cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta que era mucho más alto; alcanzaría los dos metros. Vestía un inmaculado traje negro, con una camisa roja y una corbata que hacia juego; el cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y estos estaba peinados hacia atrás, acentuando su delgado, largo y pálido rostro y dando así un énfasis a sus peculiares ojos multicolor. Lentes de contacto, una táctica para intimidar a sus enemigos, suponía y estaba seguro que le funcionaba a la perfección. 

—Por favor, tomen asiento— pidió el hombre de forma educada y se preguntó qué clase de relación tendría con su padre, que fácilmente seria lo contrario— ¿necesitan algo?

—Un whisky seco— contesto— y un vaso de leche para mi hijo— se adelantó a que hablara.

—Es una buena elección — sonrió complacido— Bill ¿no quieres galletas para tu leche?— le pregunto a lo que asintió apenas — perfecto — tomo una tableta electrónica que hasta ese momento se hallaba olvidada en el escritorio y tras concentrarse en ellos unos segundos la dejo en su lugar— no tardara mucho. 

Como había dicho, sus pedidos no tardaron en llegar más que un par de minutos; un chico de la misma edad que Bill entro con una bandeja que apenas lograba sostener con sus temblorosas manos. A pesar de que aparentemente se veía en un “buen estado” el chico no parecía estarlo. Bill notó que era igual que él, lo noto en el vacío de sus ojos cuando le entrego el vaso de leche y el platito con las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Este lugar era peligroso y cuando el chico abandono la estancia quiso irse también, tal vez excusándose en ayudar. No, era ridículo. 

—Así que es el chico nuevo— comento Phil para romper el hielo— tiene manos muy torpes al parecer.

—Solo le falta disciplina, pero para eso estamos aquí— comento mirando a Bill — ¿Por qué no comes? — Pregunto y aunque sonaba tranquilo, había cierta hostilidad en sus palabras; como respuesta no verbal se comió lo que le habían dado — al parecer tú no tienes problemas de disciplina Philip. 

—Odio que me llames así— gruño molesto el pelirrojo— al menos soy mejor que tú en esto— tomo la osadía de burlarse en su cara y aunque eso le molesto, el dueño de aquella casa debió de admitir que admiraba ese acto de arrogancia. Era honesto, no como los demás. 

—Igual el quien tiene el control de las cosas soy yo— se recargo en su cómoda silla—William, me gustaría explicarte sobre qué está pasando aquí y advertirte que desde este momento si cometes alguna estupidez lo pagaras con tu vida. 

Bill logro tragar con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca con verdadero pánico; miro a su padre esperando alguna respuesta de él, pero sin encontrar nada ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Le había vendido? ¿Se quedaría con de ahora en adelante?

Dipper tenía tanta razón; eso no estaba bien. Su padre no actuaba como deberían actuar todos los padres, él era malvado egoísta y un total psicópata. Y el ya no podía hacer nada ¿Por qué no actuó cuando podía hacerlo?

—Yo soy un hombre de negocios, como bien lo sabe tu padre — apenas logro concentrarse para escuchar parte del monologo— y como los videos que me proporciono han tenido bastante éxito, quiero hacerlo personalmente, encargarme que sean más profesionales, por supuesto no seré abusivo, una sesión una vez por mes y el resto de tu vida será normal. 

— ¿Mi vida era normal?— miro al hombre con duda. Quería negarse y de nuevo su nuevo sentido de supervivencia le dictaba tácticas absurdas de cómo salir de ahí; quería salir de ahí y ver a Dipper. Pero si realmente quería salir con vida, entonces solo debía mantener su trasero ahí. 

—No, pero en realidad nadie necesita una vida normal— contesto directo— ¿Cuándo empezamos, Phil? — pregunto serio. Los escenarios y los participantes para la cena estaban dispuestos, y aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, no se resistió a la formalidad de preguntar. 

—Ahora mismo— asintió para mirar como su único se relajaba en su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos de lo de la cena era verdad. Los sedantes en la leche al parecer le habían afectado y estaría afectado al menos una hora. Una hora era suficiente para tenerlo en la cena como el invitado de honor en esa noche tan larga. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos sean al retrasado capitulo que vengo a ofrecerles, sé que he sido un hijo de puta total pero realmente tenía otros compromisos, por eso, en compensación, quise hacerles algo demasiado especial.   
> El siguiente capítulo prometo algo realmente asqueroso de la cena ¿Qué piensan que pasara? Comenten aquí sus retorcidas teorías, estaré complacido de leerlas.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
